The Friendship Games: Aftermath
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: A two-shot story. One is AU. The other is canon. Shot 1: We never see Sunset's pony form in the Friendship Games and we get a little headcanon on her element of harmony. Shot 2: Twilight Sparkle, meet Twilight Sparkle.
1. AU: The Final Showdown

_AU: The Final Showdown_

"Take my hand, Twilight," Daydream Shimmer urged her dark counterpart, using her human form's name. "Let me show there's another way, just as someone once did for me."

Sunset refused to dwell on the irony that it had been Twilight's pony counterpart—the one that everyone at Canterlot High School actually knew—who had been the one to first offer Sunset friendship.

Twilight took Sunset's hand and three transformations took place. The two girls exited their demon and angelic forms, while Sunset shifted into her anthro pony form.

She had written to Princess Twilight about it a few weeks after the events of the Battle of the Bands and the two had come to the conclusion that Sunset's element had two aspects—both good, of course—forgiveness and redemption.

* * *

"I never meant for any of this to happen," Twilight apologized.

"I know," Sunset replied. "And going by my own experience, they'll forgive you."

* * *

She turned to her friends and pulled Twilight behind her. "Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, I need some back up here," Sunset murmured as Principal Cinch accused Canterlot High of cheating.

She was soon forced to stand down and left.

* * *

"How did you, um, do that?" Twilight motioned to Sunset's pony form.

"Remember, what I said about there are only being five aspects to the magic of friendship?" Sunset said.

Twilight nodded. "I left out one element," Sunset admitted. "My own element—the Element of Forgiveness and Redemption."

Twilight frowned and asked, "But why?"

"Because my element was the last created," Sunset revealed. "Honesty, Loyalty, Laughter, Generosity, and Kindness had been created many years ago—no one ever thought of Forgiveness and Redemption as being an Element of Friendship."

"What about me?" Twilight asked. "Am I supposed to have an Friendship element too?"

"Yes, um, you're supposed to be the wielder of the Element of the Magic," Sunset admitted. "That's why you were so much more powerful than me, before. Only you can handle that much power without being completely destroyed."

"But I…" Twilight protested.

"Yes, you were overwhelmed, but that's because you haven't had the training I've had," Sunset replied.

* * *

"In magic or friendship. And I owe you an apology as well. For snapping at you," Sunset explained.

"It's alright, I did hurt your friends," Twilight admitted.

Sunset took a deep breath. "Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy are all very dear to me," she said. "They were my first and dearest friends after I was redeemed by the Magic of Friendship. I can't bear to see them hurt, anymore than I could stand seeing you trapped in that demonic form—that wasn't the real you, Twilight," Sunset murmured, hastily muttering under her breath, "unlike my demon form."

Twilight nodded. "Can you forgive me?" She asked softly.

"Yes," Sunset Shimmer replied.

"Of course darling," Rarity replied.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash added.

"Yessiree," Pinkie Pie bounced over to Twilight's side.

"You betcha, Sugarcube," Applejack added.

"Yes," Fluttershy whispered.

* * *

Twilight smiled and glanced at her mentor, Dean Cadence of Crystal Prep. She wanted to stay at Canterlot High School.

Cadence spoke with Principal Celestia. "Well, girls, we have a new Wondercolt," she murmured touching Twilight's shoulder. "I trust you'll look after her."

"You can count on it, Principal Celestia," Sunset swung her arm over Twilight's shoulder.

* * *

"So, Sunset, did you ever figure out why we pony up?" Rainbow Dash asked. "That's how we refer to our ability to turn into half pony / half human forms," she explained to Twilight.

Sunset nodded. "We pony up when we show our truest sides," Sunset replied. "For Rarity, that'll usually involve fashion in some form, Pinkie Pie throwing parties, Fluttershy helping someone, Applejack being honest, Rainbow Dash, it'll be either for defending her friends or standing by her friends, and me, well, I guess it'll be when (a) I forgive or redeem someone, like just now, or (b) help them forgive themselves."

Twilight asked, "What about me?"

"In time, you too will unlock your pony form," Sunset promised. "But that will come in time."

Twilight nodded. "Now come on, I know Pinkie Pie's just about ready to burst for a "We're All Winners At The Friendship Games" Party," Sunset grinned.

Twilight grinned and followed and her new-found friend into their now shared high school.


	2. Twilight Sparkle, Meet Twilight Sparkle

_Twilight Sparkle, Meet Twilight Sparkle_

Sunset Shimmer, the recently redeemed Twilight Sparkle, nicknamed Sci-Twi, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy all enjoyed a picnic by the portal to Equestria.

Sunset gasped as out stumbled the other Twilight—the one they actually knew. "I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner," Twilight babbled. "I didn't get your messages until just now because I was caught in this time travel loop and honestly it was the strangest thing that ever happened to me."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she noticed the other Twilight, finally. Sci-Twi waved a shy hello as Twilight said, "Make _that_ the second strangest."

Sunset grinned. "Sci-Twi, here's why everyone here at Canterlot already knew you," she murmured. "Meet a good friend, Twilight Sparkle. Twilight, meet Sci-Twi."

The two girls shook her hands. Afterwards, the others, including Sci-Twi prepared to leave.

* * *

"Um, you girls go on ahead," Sunset murmured. "I'll catch up."

They nodded. "Look Twilight, you don't have to rush over here, every time I write," Sunset murmured.

"I know, I was just worried," Twilight admitted.

"Look, for now, hopefully, most of the time I write, it'll be for advice," Sunset explained.

"You're right," Twilight murmured. "But the transformations into your pony forms, did you figure that out?"

"I have a theory about that," Sunset revealed. "We pony up when we show our truest sides. For Rarity, that'll usually involve fashion in some form, Pinkie Pie throwing parties, Fluttershy helping someone, Applejack being honest, Rainbow Dash, it'll be either for defending her friends or standing by her friends, and me, well, I guess it'll be when (a) I forgive or redeem someone, like just now, or (b) help them forgive themselves."

"That makes sense," Twilight murmured. "And it's probably true. Well, I need to go home."

"Uh, Twilight, say hi to the pony counterparts of my friends here, for me, will you?" Sunset asked.

Twilight nodded and Sunset jogged to catch up with her friends.


End file.
